Surprising friends
by PenguinsEvilPawn
Summary: After Miguel proposes to Charity, Kay makes some new friends who help her deal. This will not be a Kaguel fic. Please R/R thanks. Pairings wil probably be Reesica, Charguel, possible Savy, and Kay/?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The music blares as Kay tries to forget what she had just heard downstairs and what she had finally realized.  
  
*Flashback*  
As Kay walked down the stairs, she almost falls as she is startled by her cousin's annoying squeal. 'I wonder what's got her so happy. Mom probably bought her some more clothes with the money that was supposed to buy me my car' Kay thinks with a small grimace. She sneaks down to investigate the source of her cousin's joy. What she saw nearly made her faint. Miguel was on one knee holding the most beautiful engagement ring Kay had ever seen out to an overjoyed Charity. Charity squealed once again, much to Kay's dismay, as she yelled "Yes Miguel, nothing would make me happier than being your wife."  
  
At this moment Kay realized that she had lost. Miguel loved Charity and had no room in his heart for her (not even as his friend). Kay fought the urge to sink to the floor and cry, so instead she ran up to her room and slammed the door.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kay had cried for over and hour with the music blaring before Jessica came in and turned it off. She glanced at her older, supposedly stronger, sister with concern and a little fear in her eyes. Both emotions were evident in her voice as she asked "Kay what's wrong, what happened?"  
  
Upon hearing her sister's voice, Kay looked up at her. She had confusion in her eyes, almost as if she had no idea who this person was and why they were in her room. After a few seconds, Kay's mind finally registered what Jessica had asked, and she started sobbing even harder than before. Jessica stared at her sister in confusion before she went over and hugged her, trying to comfort her as best as she could.  
  
They sat like that until Kay fell asleep. Jessica slowly laid her down on the bed and went downstairs to find out what had made her so upset.   
  
As she entered the living room, she found Miguel and Charity making out on the couch and tried not to disturb them as she made her way to the kitchen door. Before she reached it, Charity called out to her. "What is it Charity?" Usually she didn't mind her cousin's cheerful mood, but for some reason, it just got on her nerves today.   
  
Charity and Miguel exchanged a look and then both exclaimed at the same time "We're engaged!" "What?!" "Miguel proposed a couple of hours ago. I'm so happy."  
  
'Well looks like I've found the source of Kay's tears' Jessica thought as she said out loud "Wow you guys, I'm so happy for you. Have you told anyone else about this?"  
  
"No we're going to gather our families together and tell them the good news as a group."  
  
"What good news do you guys have to tell everyone?" Grace asks as she walks in from the kitchen.  
  
"It's a surprise, Aunt Grace." Charity said with a small grin at her aunt's annoyed expression.   
  
As Grace, Charity, and Miguel discussed when and where the gathering was to take place, Jessica slipped back upstairs to check on Kay. Jessica opened the door quietly so as to not wake Kay, but when she looked to her bed she realized that she wasn't there and she also noticed that a window was open. Before she could look outside to find Kay, Charity walked in. "Could you help set up for the celebration tonight? After all you are one of the only people who knows about our little surprise."  
  
"Sure Charity, I'll help." Jessica sighed as she silently wondered where Kay was and hoped that wherever she was, she was okay.   
  
* In the park *  
  
Kay had to get away from her house and the "happy couple". She had been walking for a while before she finally sat down on a swing and started crying again as she recalled what had happened that afternoon for what seemed like the billionth time. She swayed slowly on the swing as her sobbing worsened. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned expecting to see her sister's caring face but was surprised by who was standing there. 


	2. Chapter 1

*****Okay, this is my first fanfic. If you could please leave reviews, they would be much appreciated. Thank you very much JupiterHime for leaving me a review and don't worry this chapter will tell who was standing there. The base couples in this story will be Reese and Jessica, Miguel and Charity and Kay with someone new. She will make a few new friends and will finally move on. I want Kay to give up on Miguel because of the fact that he never pays attention to her, so he doesn't deserve her. Oh one more thing, I am definetly not a fan of Grace and this will show in the story, so if you are a Grace fan don't read.   
__________  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kay was looking directly into the face of none other than Ivy Crane. To say the least, Ivy was not one of Kay's favorite people.  
  
Wiping at her tear stained face, Kay managed a weak scowl and tried to laugh away her tears by saying "Great to see you again, Ivy." Looking to the sky, she mumbled "Is this your version of a sick joke?"  
  
Trying to be as pleasant as possible, considering Kay's attitude towards her, she asked "Kay dear, what's wrong? Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, not really. Considering that my hearts just been broken by my best friend, I think I'll take a rain check on the ol' heart to heart." Kay said with a bitter chuckle.   
  
"You know, you should probably get home; it's getting pretty late." Ivy said ignoring the glares the angry teen was shooting at her.   
  
"It's sweet of you to be concerned, but I am not going home tonight. I really don't want to deal with what's waiting for me there, so run along, and leave me to my misery."   
  
"I will not leave you alone when you're so obviously upset. If you won't go home, then you're coming home with me to the mansion. There are plenty of extra rooms." Ivy said with determination in her voice. "Ivy, I…" "I won't take no for an answer; now come on." Kay reluctantly followed Ivy.  
  
* At the mansion before Kay and Ivy arrive *  
  
Ethan Winthrop had just finished another tiring day looking for a job, but with no luck. Alistair Crane had threatened anyone who might have been willing to hire Ethan. "I'm never going to find a job, it's impossible." he yelled, just as Kay and Ivy walk in.   
  
"Oh great, a fun-filled night at the Crane mansion with my favorite older brother" Kay mutters sarcastically.  
  
"What was that you said?"  
  
"Nothing, Ivy, but ya know, I think I'm gonna go back to the park" Kay said glancing towards Ethan.   
  
"Oh no you don't. You're staying here until you feel like going home. No arguments."  
  
Through there entire conversation, Ethan looked at the two in utter bewilderment until his mother explained the situation to him "I was taking a walk in the park and heard Kay crying. She refused to go home, so I brought her home with me rather than leaving her alone in the park. Of course, she refuses to tell me what's wrong." Ivy finished giving Kay a meaningful glance as she said the last sentence.  
  
"So Kay, would you like me to show you around?"  
  
"Actually, Ethan, I'm kinda tired. Could you just show me where I can get some sleep?"  
  
"Oh sure, I'll be back down to talk to you in a second, Mother."  
  
Kay said good night to Ivy and followed Ethan up the stairs.  
  
"Okay you can have any room except the one next to mine, because that's where Gwen sleeps." Ethan explained as she followed him down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Ethan did I hear my name?" Gwen asked cheerfully as she came out of her room. "Ah, trying not to let me catch you with the other woman again, huh?"  
  
"Gwen, I can't hide it anymore, we're in love and we're going to get married as soon as possible." Ethan said as he and Gwen tried not to burst out laughing at the terrified look on Kay's face.   
  
"But I, You, We…" Kay stuttered before they started laughing. "That was not funny" she stated just making them laugh harder.  
  
As the laughter subsided, Gwen stuck out her hand saying, "Hi, I'm Gwen. Sorry about that little joke; I promise it wasn't personal. So who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
  
When Kay refused to speak, Ethan answered for her. "This is my little sister, Kay. Mother found her crying in the park. She refused to go home so she brought her back here."   
  
"Gee thanks for the wonderful introduction. It's much appreciated" she drawled sarcastically.   
  
"Wow, so she does speak. Would you like me to take you to your room so Ethan can go talk to his mother?"  
  
"Lead on."  
  
Ethan mouthed thank you to Gwen and left the girls to talk.   
  
"So Kay now that Ethan's gone, do you want to tell me what's wrong? I could probably relate better than Ivy, and I can definitely relate better than Ethan can."  
  
"Uh, thanks Gwen, but I doubt that anyone could really relate to my problem."  
  
"Try me" Gwen said defiantly.   
  
Kay hesitated before answering, but then started her story. "Okay, I've been in love with my best friend since we were really young, and a couple of years ago he was ready to ask me out."  
  
"What happened?" Gwen prompted as Kay stopped.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Anyway, he was going to ask me out, but he fell in love with someone else before he could."  
  
"Kay since this happened a couple of years ago, I know that it wasn't what made you cry tonight. Would you like to tell me the whole story, now?"  
  
"Okay. The boy I love is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald and the girl who stole him away is none other than my cousin, Charity Standish. The one who has made my life a living hell by not only taking the man that I love, but everything that once belonged to me including the love and attention that my family and friends used to give me. Miguel proposed to her tonight and as soon as possible they are going to get married." Kay finished with a small sob.   
  
When she finished, all Gwen could think about was how bad she felt for this obviously hurt and scared girl. She embraced her as she silently cried and tried to soothe the poor girl's sobs. They stayed like that in the middle of the hall until Gwen realized that they should find a room to continue the conversation. She led her into the room next to hers.  
  
"Would you like to talk some more, Kay?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about I start. What did you mean when you said Charity had taken the love and attention you used to get from your family and friends?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well when she moved in with my family, everyone started to pay attention to her. This meant someone had to get pushed out. Me being the strongest one, the one who didn't need anyone to take care of her, they figured I wouldn't mind. Well, I did. My sister and I were never really close, so she treated Charity like the sister she never had. Simone, one of my best friends, was glad to have a friend who wasn't always scheming. My parents, well mostly my mother, loved having a girl who was so perfect; she was sweet, kind, and selfless. My mom went as far as to spend all the money that was supposed to buy me a car on clothes for Charity. And then of course there's Miguel. We used to be the closest two people could get. It was always Miguel and Kay, Kay and Miguel; we promised that nothing would ever tear us apart. Then Charity came along. He fell in love and now he doesn't even notice me."  
  
Kay started crying and Gwen comforted her until she fell asleep. She put her under the covers, kissed her forehead, and then with a sigh went to talk to Ivy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate the comments and can't wait to here what you have to say now. I would really appreciate any reviews people can leave me. I hope you like this story 'cause I'm trying my best.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gwen knocked on the library door where she knew Ethan and Ivy would be talking. "Come in."  
  
"Ethan, could I talk to your mother for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alone." she added when he didn't leave.  
  
"Oh, right. We'll finish our discussion later, bye."  
  
"And Ethan try to be a little bit quiet. It took forever to get Kay asleep."  
  
Ethan nodded and left, closing the door behind him.  
"So, did she tell you what made her so upset?"  
  
"Yeah. The boy she loves got engaged to someone else tonight."  
  
"Who does she love and who did they get engaged to?"  
  
"I'm not really sure I should tell you."  
  
"Gwen, I just want to help Kay. She's always been so strong; I don't think I've ever actually seen her cry, before. Of course, she wasn't my biggest fan, especially after everyone found out about me and her father."  
  
"Okay. She's in love with her best friend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. And as everyone in Harmony knows, he's head over heels for Kay's sickly sweet cousin, Charity."  
  
"Of course, they were even closer as children than you and Ethan. They never did anything if the other wasn't right there at their side. Kay was the first girl on Harmony's little league team because Miguel was team captain. I can't believe he would do that to her."  
  
"Well that's not all. She's lost more than Miguel to Charity. Her sister treats her like the older sisters she never had. Her other best friend decided that she was a better friend than Kay. Then there's the icing on the cake, her parents. Apparently, Kay had been saving up to buy herself a car when her cousin came to live with them. Her mother spent the money on clothes for Charity."  
  
"What?! I'm going to call them and give them a piece of my mind. I can't believe Sam let Grace do that."  
  
"Ivy, I don't think that yelling at them will help the situation, but I do think we should let them know where Kay is. If they even noticed that she's gone."  
  
"I'll call them since I was the one who found her and brought her here. You should go to bed; if she needs you, it would be best if you were close by."  
  
"Okay and good-night. Remember keep your cool when you talk to her parents" the last word was full of contempt.   
  
"Good-night Gwen." "Now to deal with Sam." she said as the phone was ringing "come on, answer the phone. Hello, Sam?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Ivy, did you want something 'cause I'm kinda in the middle of something."   
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked hopefully.  
"No, actually Miguel and Charity just announced their engagement. Everybody here is really happy."  
  
"So nothing is wrong? Nothing at all?"  
  
"No nothing's wrong, unless you know something that I don't."  
  
"I can't believe what an insensitive jerk you are!"  
  
"Whoa, where did that come from? What did I do?"  
  
"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. You didn't notice that your oldest daughter is missing."  
  
"What?! How do you know that. What happened where is she?"  
  
"I was walking in the park, when I saw your daughter alone and crying. She refused to go home, so I brought her back here instead of leaving her alone where she could get hurt. With a lot of help from Gwen, she's finally asleep. I don't know how you can call yourself her father or the chief of police if you didn't even notice that she was gone. You used to be so sweet, I don't know what happened to you. YOU DISGUST ME!" Ivy hung up before Sam could respond.   
  
*** At the Bennett house ***  
  
Sam looked at the phone in shock 'What have I done? How could I not have noticed that Kay wasn't here?' As he thought, he realized that he, and everyone else, had been ignoring Kay since Charity moved in. 'Ivy had been fight to be disgusted with me. I've been horrible to my little girl.' "I'm going to fix this" Sam said as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the door.   
  
"Sam, where are you going? What do you have to fix?"  
  
'Damn, I forgot about Grace!' "I just forgot to do something at the station, and it really needed to be done tonight."   
  
"Okay, just get it done quickly. It's not everyday your daughter gets engaged."  
  
"Don't you mean niece? We only have two daughters, remember."  
  
"Oh right, sometimes I just forget that she isn't my daughter." Grace said as she silently added 'I just wish she was my daughter instead of the two brats that actually are.'  
  
"Okay well I'll be back as soon as I can." Sam said before he kissed his wife good-bye and left.  
After he left, Grace said to herself "I don't believe him, but I won't let him ruin this wonderful day. That reminds me I had better get back to Charity." Then she scurried back to the party.   
  
***At the Crane mansion***  
  
Ivy was fuming as she slammed down the phone. "I can't believe what a jerk Sam has become. How could he not notice that his child was missing? I don't care what was happening, that girl up there deserves so much better. He better have an explanation as to why he didn't notice that his daughter was gone." Just then the doorbell rang and she ran to get it, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
When she opened the door and saw Sam, she slammed it in his face before he could say anything. She was walking away when she heard him yelling at her.  
  
"Ivy let me in. I'll start yelling louder. I know you don't want everyone to wake up." Sam was desperate. He needed to make things better. He was going to start yelling when the door opened, revealing a very pissed-off Ivy.  
  
"What do you want, Sam? Haven't you already done enough damage?" Ivy said angrily, while she glared at him.   
  
"I want to see my daughter."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. She's been through a lot, and she's sleeping right now. So we'll talk about it tomorrow." She tried to slam the door again, but he caught it with his foot and wouldn't let it close.   
  
"Can I at least come in so we can talk. I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine, but on one condition. You won't try to go see Kay."  
  
"Alright." Sam said as Ivy let him in. "But let me start first."  
  
"Fine, talk."  
  
"Okay, I came to take my daughter home. I really think she needs to be at home. She doesn't even know about Charity's engagement. I know it will cheer her up. So could I please go and get her?"  
  
"First of all, she already knows about the engagement, secondly she is, at least for the time being, better off here with me and Gwen, and lastly no you can't take her home yet."  
  
"How does she know about the engagement?"  
  
"That, I can't tell you, but what I can tell you is it's part of the reason why she's so upset."  
  
"Why's she upset?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"But I can" says someone from the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 3

Don't really have any notes to add, so enjoy and please r/r. Thanks and bye.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"But Gwen, you can't tell Sam what Kay told you. I doubt she'd trust you much."  
  
"Ivy, I said I could, not that I would. Now Sam, I think you should just go home and wait till tomorrow to discuss this. You woke me up, and I think you should go before Kay gets woken up."  
  
"Too late. Hi Gwen, Ivy. Hello Father. Ya know, I don't want to go home yet. I'd prefer to stay here, at least for tonight."  
  
"What's gotten into you Kay? You should come home and celebrate with your family. Miguel proposed to Charity."  
  
Trying to suppress a sob, Kay goes to Gwen open arms for comfort as she says "I know. And nothing's gotten into me; it's just the first time in a while that I have gotten undivided, caring attention from anyone. Ivy brought me here, expecting nothing in return. Then Gwen was there for me when I needed her, and she didn't let anything get in the way of helping me. I'd prefer to stay here for a couple of days if that's okay with everyone."  
  
"It's fine with Gwen and I, how about you Sam?"  
  
"Maybe. If you tell me why Miguel proposing to Charity upset you so much. I would think you would be happy for your best friend and your cousin."  
  
"Dad if you hadn't noticed, Miguel's not really my best friend anymore. He's been kinda preoccupied lately. That's as much as I'm gonna say. I don't need to justify my emotions to you. Now, is it okay if I stay here for a while?"  
  
"Fine I give up. You can stay here for a few days. I'll have to tell your mother something to explain why you're here."  
  
"If she asks, just tell her I went to visit some friends out of town; I don't want her to know where I am. But tell Jessica and ask her to bring some of my clothes to school tomorrow. Thanks dad and I really do love you."  
"I love you too, Katie. I'll miss you." He said affectionately, using an old nickname from when she was younger.  
  
"That's so sweet; you haven't called me that in years. What made you say it now?"  
  
"I just thought I should bring it back. You've been so strong these last years, but tonight you reminded me of that sweet little girl even though you're all grown up. Okay, well I'm gonna go before I start to cry. Bye and I love you." with that he walked out of the Crane mansion looking back every once in a while as he walked to his car.   
  
"Bye" she said, a little teary-eyed. Turning to Gwen and Ivy, who both looked a little shocked, she asked "What?"  
  
"It's just that when we were talking, I got the impression that you were kind of angry at your parents."  
  
"Not my dad. He's been distant lately, but he's always been really sweet. It surprised me a little when he called me Katie; he was the only one I would let call me anything but Kay. I love him and, unlike the rest of the people in my life, I know he loves me too. My mother's the only one who has completely cut off contact; she and I were never close, but now she completely ignores me. Before I start crying again, I'm going to stop talking and go to bed. Goodnight and thanks, thanks a lot. I really appreciate you being there for me when I needed someone." with that she turned and walked up the stairs leaving a stunned Ivy and Gwen behind her.  
  
"Wow, that was weird. Ivy, do you think she'll be okay alone?"  
  
"She'll be fine. I think she just needs to think about everything that has happened. And I think we both need some sleep, so let's go to bed, it's late."  
  
"I agree. Tonight has taken a lot out of me, but it was worth it."  
  
** At the Bennett house **  
  
"Grace, I'm home" Sam yelled as he walked in the back door. "Oh hi Jess, where is everyone?"  
  
"Hi dad, everyone went out to celebrate. I just wanted to stay here to wait for you."  
  
"And Kay, right?"   
  
"What are you talking about, she's in her room sleeping. She didn't go anywhere." Jessica said frantically, not wanting her father to know that Kay wasn't here.  
  
"That's interesting, because I was just talking to her at the Crane mansion."  
"What was she doing at the Cranes'? Is she okay? Why didn't you bring her back?"  
  
"Calm down Jessica. Ivy had found her in the park crying. She didn't want to come home, so Ivy brought her back there and called me. She's fine, a little upset, but fine. I didn't bring her back because she wanted to stay there with Gwen and Ivy. I guess they helped comfort her, and she wants to stay near them. Okay now that I have answered your questions, answer mine. Why was Kay so upset, and what does Miguel and Charity's engagement have to do with it? Don't tell me you can't say."  
  
"Dad I can't. If she wanted to you to know, she would have told you. She just doesn't trust easily. You know that." At her father's hurt expression she continued "I'm sure she'll tell you soon. You're the parent she always confides in. Anyway I love you and now that you're back and I know that Kay is safe, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Jess wait. Kay wanted you to bring some of her clothes to the mansion in the morning so she'll have something to wear over the next few days. Thanks and good night. I love you sweetie."  
  
With that they both went upstairs to bed.   
  
Sam crawled into bed and was startled when he realized his wife was there. "Hey sweetheart, didn't you go out to celebrate?"  
  
"I decided to come home and wait for you. So did you finish what you needed to at the station?"  
  
"Yep, I'm glad I got that over with. It was really eating at me."  
  
"I'm glad." Grace said as she thought back to what had happened earlier that evening.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Grace walked into the station looking for Sam; she had decided to stop by and surprise him with some of her tomato soup cake. She couldn't find him so she asked one of the officers on duty "Where's Sam? I thought I'd surprise him. Did he get called away?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Bennett, but he hasn't been back to the station since his shift ended. I could ask around to make sure, but I'm almost positive that he hasn't been back." said Mike, one of the newer officers.  
  
"No that's okay. I must have misunderstood when he told me where he was going. Thank you for your help."  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
For the second time that night Grace decided that she was going to find out where he had really been. 'I'll get to the bottom of this no matter what it takes. If he is cheating on me, he'll regret it.' She thought as she nodded off. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's much appreciated, just make sure to do it again. This chapter is just a little strange because I wrote it whenever I got the chance to write so my mood was different each time I wrote. Well anyway, enjoy the story.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Jessica scurried around her room trying to find clothes to bring to Kay. She had packed enough to last three days and figured that should be fine for now. She heard her mom in the hallway and tried to figure out how to get outside without letting her mom see her. Just then she remembered how Kay had gotten out. "Great, now I'm sneaking out for her. If I didn't love her so much, I would never do this." With that she climbed down, carefully so she didn't drop the suitcase, and started off towards the Crane mansion.  
  
** Same time- Crane mansion **  
Kay woke up a little confused. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't at home. Then everything that had happened came back to her. "I almost forgot what happened yesterday. I guess I should get some breakfast while I figure out what I'm going to do now." She got up and remembered that she had nothing to wear. "I hope Jessica shows up soon. On top of everything else, I'm not going to be stuck wearing the same clothes two days in a row." She stopped mumbling to herself when she heard voices downstairs. "I guess I should go say good-morning to Gwen and Ivy and I'm sure Jessica will get here soon." She looked herself over and figured she looked good enough considering all the crying she'd done last night.  
  
What Kay saw when she got downstairs startled her a little; she saw Jessica hug a very happy Ethan and then go up to Ivy and Gwen and say, with complete sincerity, " I want to thank you both very much for helping my sister. Kay acts tough, but she is really sensitive, especially when it comes to Miguel. We fight a lot, but I really do care about her; and again thank you. I appreciate everything you did." Ivy and Gwen both seemed at a loss for words, so Kay decided that it was the perfect time to reveal her presence.  
  
"Aren't we all a little too serious so early in the day." Everyone turned to look at her with sympathy in their eyes. "Okay, if you guys don't stop looking at me like my puppy just died, I'm gonna scream." She said with mock severity.   
  
"Sorry Kay. So seriously, how are you doing today?" In an attempt to cheer her up she said "Ya know when I got up this morning, I heard Charity singing in the shower. When you used to make fun of her, I thought it was because you didn't like her, but she is really way too cheerful in the morning."  
  
"Thanks for trying Jess, but it's not Charity's fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mom's and Miguel's. They were the ones who bumped me for Charity; it's not like she did anything to make them. I'm actually planning to admit everything to her."  
  
"What do you mean 'everything'?" Gwen asked. Kay looked at the three in the room and remembered that she had left out the stuff she had done to Charity. She and Jessica exchanged a look before Kay started to speak.  
  
"Since Miguel and Charity started dating, I haven't exactly sat back and moped. I've kinda done some stuff, that I'm not proud of, to separate them. I'm not going to go into detail with you, but I think Charity needs to know."  
  
"What do I need to know?"  
  
"Oh, hey Charity, what are you doing here?" Kay asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.  
  
"I noticed that you and Jessica were gone, so I asked your dad where you were. He didn't want to tell me, but I finally got it out of him; he wouldn't tell me why you were here though. I figured I'd just find out for myself. So any reason you're here and talking about me of all people. Kinda makes me just a little bit paranoid." Charity finished and noticed the strange looks everyone was shooting at her.   
  
"Um, Kay why don't we leave you and Charity alone for a while."  
  
"Yeah, you need to talk."   
  
"Thanks Ivy, Gwen. Charity, why don't we go to my room. We can get some privacy, and I can put some of my stuff away."  
  
"Uh sure. I didn't know that you had a room here. I guess you can explain when we get there."  
  
As Charity started walking up the stairs, Kay turned and mouthed 'cowards' to all the people they left behind, then she hurried to catch up to Charity. She tuned her out as she led her up to her room. She was nervously trying to figure out how to start the difficult upcoming conversation when she remembered that she was trying to break old habits, like ignoring her cousin. When she started listening again, Charity was talking about how amazing the mansion was. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Well we're here." She said as she opened the door to let her in.   
  
"Wow, I love this room. So uh, didn't you want to tell me something." Charity turned to Kay, looking at her expectantly.   
  
"Well actually want isn't really the right word. It's more like I need to tell you something. I'm not sure where to start. What I'm going to say is probably going to make you hate me."  
  
"I'm sure you're exaggerating. Nothing could make me hate you."  
  
"I wish you were right. Now I need you to promise to let me tell my story without interruptions, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay here goes. I'm totally, completely, in love with Miguel." Kay put up a hand to silence Charity and continued. "I've been in love with him since we were little kids. This of course means that you're not my favorite person. When you first came to Harmony, before we found out that we were related, Miguel was just about to ask me out; then he met you and fell in love. I wasn't ready to give up just yet, even when I found out you were my cousin. I actually got worse then. You came to town and pretty much stole my life. My mom adored you, you were the big sister Jessica never had, and the best friend Simone had always wanted. You were perfect compared to me and soon even my friendship with Miguel faded, so now the only time he talks to me when he wants to find out where you are. Though, I think I deserve it for all of the stuff I've done to you. Most of the stuff that has happened to you is my fault; I was behind the making you think you were going insane, the fishguts being poured on you, and I even sold my soul to Hecuba to break you guys up. That obviously backfired, leading to you being pulled into hell. I've done a lot of horrible stuff to you, and I would understand if you hate me and could never forgive me. I think that's pretty much it." Kay stopped and waited for a response. Charity's face had registered a lot of emotions, but now it was completely blank.  
  
Charity was thinking about what had just been said. She had been watching Kay's face, as she talked and paced, and had seen the emotions flit across it. She had seen resentment, anger, sorrow but mostly guilt and remorse, which told her that Kay really did regret the things she had done. What she had done was wrong, but she had admitted everything. Charity decided to forgive Kay, but she wasn't sure how to tell her that she did; then it came to her.   
  
Neither of them had said anything and Kay was about to when Charity ran up and hugged her. Since she had been standing, they both went tumbling down. "Well uh that wasn't really the reaction I was expecting, but it works for me. Was that supposed to be an attempt to kill me? If it was I completely understand." She stopped rambling because Charity had started laughing. 'Okay she's finally lost it.' she thought frantically as she tried to find way to escape. "Uh Charity, what's so funny?"  
  
"You are Kay. Like I would ever try to kill you. I wasn't sure how to tell you that I forgive you. I figured a hug would do it. The things that you did were wrong, but you owned up to them and took responsibility for your actions. Though I'm still not sure why you're here; you forgot to mention that part in your explanation."  
  
"Actually I kinda chose to leave that out. It's still a sore subject. See even though I told you about my feelings, it doesn't mean that I'm completely over Miguel; though I know I'll never be with him. I was home yesterday and saw him propose to you. It was too much for me to handle so I ran and ended up in the park. That's where Ivy found me crying. She brought me back here, and she and Gwen helped me calm down." She had kept her head down throughout her story but raised it when she finished.  
  
"Oh well I guess I can understand you being upset. Are you going to come home tonight?"  
  
"Uh no. I'm still not ready to go back there. I can forgive everyone else, including you, for kinda ditching me, but not my mom. While Simone, Jessica, and Miguel weren't really loyal, they still paid some attention to me. My mom abandoned me. I'm not quite ready to deal with her."  
  
"So when will you be back?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few days, but I just remembered that I have to go somewhere before school."   
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't want to tell anyone just yet, but I know it's going to cause and uproar. It's just really not something I'm looking forward to." With that she ran out the door, leaving a slightly confused Charity behind. 


	6. Chapter 5

I know that I haven't updated this story in forever, but I decided to bring it back. I just like writing it. In this chapter Kay ties up some loose ends and prepares to have a conversation that could change her life. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay stood in front of the house trying to decide whether or not she should ring the bell. She was really dreading the conversation that would inevitably follow if she made her presence known. She knew that she had to do this and figured that there was no time like the present. In reality she was only waiting for a few seconds, but it felt like hours as she waited for someone to come to the door. It finally opened to reveal the person she had come to see.  
  
"Reese, hey. Uh, can I come in?" She was nervous, and she was sure that Reese could tell.   
  
"Of course, my sweet Kay. So what can I do for you on this beautiful day?" This was a very pleasant surprise. Kay rarely tried seeking him out, especially at his house; come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time that she had actually been to his house.  
  
"We need to talk. Well, I need to talk and you need to listen. Now, I need to make sure that you won't interrupt me. Can you do that?" At his nod she continued. "I should've told you this months ago; I haven't been fair to you." She paused to take a breath and then continued. "I don't love you and never have. I've been in love with Miguel, and I was just using you. I realize that I'm a horrible person, and if you never want to speak to me again, that will be fine. I will totally understand. It's your choice and if I were you I wouldn't talk to me ever again. That's not what I want, of course, but"  
  
"Kay you're rambling." Reese hadn't wanted to embarrass her, so he had, had to stop her from going on.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. So what's the verdict." She really wanted him to tell her that he wasn't mad and that everything was fine. She didn't expect him to actually do it though.  
  
"I'm disappointed, but it's not that much of a surprise. We never did any of the things that other couples did. You didn't let me kiss you, in public or private. Plus, I saw the way that you looked at Miguel; I just figured that you would eventually give on him. I guess you finally have. What I want to know is why?" Even though he had suspected it, he had always hoped that he was wrong. Now, he wanted to know what had prompted Kay to finally tell him the truth.   
  
"I heard Miguel proposing to Charity, and I realized that I would never have him. He would never back out on his marriage proposal, because to a Lopez-Fitzgerald marriage is sacred. I've already talked to Charity and she knows about my feelings. She's not happy, but she understands; she also knows that I won't go after him anymore. So, are we okay? I want to stay friends. I know that I'd be a better friend than girlfriend." Kay realized how much of a cliché that was, that she still wanted to be friends, but it was true. She cared for him, just not in the way he wanted.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. It might take some time for me to get over us, but I would love to be your friend. Maybe we can get some coffee and just talk."  
  
"That sounds great. How about tomorrow morning. You can pick me up at the mansion."  
  
"Tomorrow sounds great, but since when did the Bennett abode become a mansion. I think it's a little small for that title. The only place around here big enough to be called a mansion is the Cranes'."  
  
"That was the mansion that I was talking about. After the proposal, I went to the park to cry and Ivy found me. I didn't want to go home so she insisted that I come to the mansion with her. I stayed there last night, with her and Gwen, and my Dad said I could stay there for a few days. I think putting some distance between me and my problems will help." Kay was still upset with her mother, but she didn't feel like explaining that to Reese. She hadn't quite lied, because her mother was her problem. Also, she knew that Miguel would be there to visit Charity; it was too soon to face him. She knew that she would have to talk to him eventually, but that could wait. At least for the few days that she was staying at the mansion.   
  
"That makes sense, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9:00. Is that okay with you?"   
  
"Yeah, nine is great. I have to go now, so I'll see you then. Bye, Reese." She knew that everyone would be wondering where she was. She didn't want to worry any of them.   
  
"Great, I'll see you then." He walked her to the door and waved goodbye. He was glad that things were finally settled with them.   
  
** Back at Crane Mansion **  
  
"So Charity, where did Kay run off to? I just want to make sure that she's doing okay." In reality, Ivy wanted to make sure that the girl in front of her hadn't upset Kay. She knew that the conversation had to have been intense, even if she didn't know exactly what Kay had done in the past. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Charity answering her question.   
  
"I'm not sure. She said something about having to do something that she wasn't looking forward to; then she just ran off. I have no clue as to what could have been so urgent. I guess we'll have to wait until she gets back." She gave a quick shrug and turned to survey the group. They were all staring at her like she had grown a second head. "What?!"   
  
"You don't seem upset about the conversation that you and Kay just had. It just seems weird, since I know some of the things that Kay did to break you and Miguel apart. If it had been me, I would be mad as hell." Jessica was utterly baffled. She knew that Charity was nice, but even she should have gotten mad about some of the things that had been done.   
  
"I agree that she did go a little too far with some of her plans, but I can tell that she's sorry. I also know that she won't try going after Miguel again; she is truly remorseful about the things she has done."   
  
"Excuse me. What exactly did Kay do? It can't have been all that bad. She doesn't seem capable of doing anything really horrible. I mean, she's only seventeen." Gwen could tell that Ivy and Ethan both agreed with her. There was no way that Kay was devious enough to pull off any serious schemes.   
  
Charity and Jessica exchanged disbelieving looks. They weren't sure what to do, but thankfully they didn't have to answer because the door had just slammed. This was followed by Kay yelling out "Lucy, I'm home." in a badly done accent. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Her smile didn't go unnoticed by any of the room's occupants.   
  
"We were just asking Jessica and Charity about your 'schemes'." Ivy regretted her words as Kay's huge smile immediately dropped. She turned towards her sister and cousin and sent accusing glares in their direction.   
  
"We didn't tell them anything. We swear. We were about to tell them that it wasn't our place to tell them about it, when you came in. It seemed appropriate that you should tell them about it yourself." Jessica just wanted to make sure that Kay knew that they would never betray her confidence.   
  
"Thanks." She turned to the adults and decided that she would tell them later. "Why don't we talk this afternoon. Right now, I think that we should get to school. There's someone I should probably talk to. It's important that I clear the air with everyone involved." She turned tentatively towards Charity to see how she reacted to her statement. She just smiled and motioned to both her and Jessica, signaling that they should get going. "Bye Ivy, Gwen, Ethan. See you later." She was trying to stall and everyone could tell; they all knew that the upcoming conversation would have a large impact on her life. 


End file.
